En kopp te?
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Fortsettelsen av episoden "Rosa og Langemann" fra serien Kongen på havet... hva gjorde de egentlig etter at de hadde spist og danset...? Etter at de forlot vertshuset...?


A/N: Jeg eier ingen av karakterene fra Kaptein Sabeltann, de tilhører Terje Formoe. Enhver likhet med virkelige hendelser er en tilfeldighet og ren fantasi.

**En kopp te?**

Av: Little Red Toyota

Rosa fniste som en ungjente der hun gikk ut fra Gusto's vertshus sammen med Langemann. Kvelden hadde startet litt pinlig, ettersom de begge hadde blitt lurt dit av Pinky og Ravn, som av en eller annen grunn hadde fått det for seg at de hadde et godt øye til hverandre.

Hun ble varm i kinnene da hun tenkte tilbake på dansen. Hun var glad hun hadde turt å spørre Langemann om han ville danse. Han måtte overtales, men etterhvert befant hun seg i armene hans, tett inntil den varme, sterke kroppen hans i en sakte vals til tonene av Bellas sang. Et hett øyeblikk hadde de nesten kysset hverandre foran alle inne på vertshuset, men hadde klart å la være. Rødmende måtte hun innrømme at hun neppe ville klart å stoppe med et kyss, samme hvor mange som befant seg i samme rom. Hun hadde elsket den langhårede piraten lenge, lengtet og drømt.

Den kalde kveldsluften rykket henne tilbake til virkeligheten. Hun skvatt i det hun kjente Langemann ta hennes hånd i sin, hånden hans var varm og trygg. Et smil spredte seg på leppene hennes, hun kikket opp på ham og møtte det glitrende blikket hans. Han hadde innrømmet for henne at han likte henne godt. Hånden hennes gikk opp til halsen, til smykket han hadde hengt om halsen hennes. Det var enkelt og hjemmelaget, men hun likte det. Særlig fordi hun hadde fått det fra ham. Det var en gave fra hjertet, og da spilte det ingen rolle om det var verdifullt eller ikke.

"Det var hyggelig av dem å invitere oss til å prøvesmake den nye retten, ikke sant?" sa hun, mest for ¨ha noe å si. Vanligvis var det Langemann som ble fåmelt og ordknapp i hennes nærhet, men han virket overraskende selvsikker og trygg etter at de kom ut fra restauranten. Kanskje kom usikkerheten hans rett og slett av at han ikke hadde noen anelse om at hun også likte ham svært godt? For nå var den i allefall borte.

Han kikket ned på henne og nikket. "Ja... og endelig fikk jeg sagt det jeg så lenge har ønsket å si deg...".

Rosa tok noen lette dansetrinn rundt ham, hun følte seg så lett og lykkelig. Hun stoppet med ryggen inntil en stolpe og kikket opp på ham, hjertet hamret i det han kom nærmere og stilte seg helt inntil henne. Blikkene deres møttes. Hun fuktet leppene og åpnet munnen halvveis i det ansiktene deres nærmet seg hverandre. Å Gud, tenkte hun, det skjer endelig!

Men nei... Langemann trakk seg unna i det en eldre mann kom ravende full nedover bakgaten. Pusten hans skalv lett, hjertet hans banket så høyt at han var sikker på at Rosa hørte det. Smilende strøk han noen hårstrå vekk fra ansiktet hennes. Han ville ikke kysse henne her i denne skitne bakgaten. Det kunne vente... de fikk nok flere sjanser.

Rosa la armene om ham og trakk ham inntil seg i en god klem. Hjertet svulmet av kjærlighet, hun dro pusten dypt, trakk inn lukten av ham. Skjorten hans var nyvasket, det luktet friskt av den. Litt sjenert lirket hun en hånd innenfor og strøk over den varme huden på brystkassen hans. Han svelget tungt og møtte blikket hennes, hjertet gjorde et byks i brystet hennes da hun så det ulmende begjæret i dem. Hun kjente sin egen lyst samle seg som en varm, glødende klump i underlivet da han strøk en grov arbeidsneve over det svulmende brystet hennes utenpå klærne. Hun klarte ikke å holde tilbake et lavt klynk av nytelse.

Langemann trakk seg litt vekk, hostet anstrengt for å gjenvinne selvkontrollen. Den myke hånden hennes mot brystet hadde hatt en voldsom effekt på ham. Han var vanligvis ikke en mann som lot seg hisse opp så lett, men Rosa var... Rosa. Kvinnen han elsket og hadde lengtet etter så lenge.

Rosa rettet på klærne, selv om de var plettfrie og satt bra, hun kikket seg rundt. Denne bakgata var ikke stedet for å dele hverken kyss eller andre kjærtegn. Hun så opp på Langemann og trakk ertende i den ene fletten hans, kilte seg selv på kinnet med den silkemyke hårtusten på enden. Håret hans hadde alltid fasinert henne. Hun lo mot ham.

"Skal vi gå hjem og ta en kopp te, kanskje?" hvisket hun, selv tvilte hun på at hun ville klare å nøye seg med å drikke te...

"Hm? Te..?" stemmen hans var litt rusten og han lød forvirret, tankene hans hadde vært langt innunder blusen hennes. "Ja... jo... hvorfor ikke?"

Rosa kniste igjen og tok hånden hans i sin, trakk ham med seg mot huset hans. Det var nærmest, og hun hadde virkelig lyst... på te.

De kom så vidt innenfor døra, før de kastet seg over hverandre igjen. Rosa presset ryggen inn mot veggen og trakk ham mot seg. Blikkene deres låste seg i hverandre. I øyeblikket etter streifet leppene hans hennes, fjærlett og mykt.

"Langemann..." hvisket hun og strøk fingrene over ansiktet hans, smøg armen om halsen hans og trakk ham mot seg igjen i et nytt kyss, dypere og mer krevende.

Hendene hans la seg om livet hennes, strøk henne over ryggen, mens kyssene ble stadig hetere. Hun åpnet munnen mot hans. Han benyttet sjansen til å la en leken tunge smyge seg inn i munnen hennes. Hun stønnet halvkvalt og besvarte kysset med å massere tungen hans med sin.

Ubevisst beveget de seg mot Langemanns sovealkove, selv om planen var å lage te på kjøkkenet. Langemann dyttet opp døra, uten å slutte å kysse henne. Hun slynget den ene benet om ryggen hans, gned seg mot ham, nøt presset mot trusen. Hun rygget mot køya hans, satte seg på kanten av den og trakk ham ned til seg.

"Skulle ikke vi... drikke te...?" peste han lattermildt mot øret hennes.

"Å, blås i den teen!" stønnet hun og presset seg mot ham, mens hendene hennes gikk på vandring over kroppen hans, først utenpå klærne, etterhvert under.

Langemann vrengte av seg jakken og lot den bli liggende på gulvet, støvlene og våpnene gikk samme vei. Hatten hadde han mistet allerede ute i gangen.

Rosa la seg bakover mot det myke sengetøyet, kyssene hans brant på leppene hennes, en deilig, pirrende følelse. Han la seg halvveis over henne, hendene hans strøk oppover kroppen hennes, mens de snørte opp snorene på blusen hennes. Hun vred på seg, dro utålmodig i beltet hans, det banket søtt av lyst i underlivet. Han stoppet henne, tok hånden hennes og kysset fingrene hennes en etter en mens han så henne inn i øynene. De grå øynene hans var mørke av begjær nå, det ulmet ikke lenger i dem, det brant. Hun kjente ereksjonen hans mot låret, det var trangt innenfor buksestoffet skjønte hun. Hun strøk fingrene over bulen i buksa hans og ble belønnet med kåte stønn.

Han ga blanke i å forsøke å snøre opp klærne hennes pent, med hennes hjelp røsket han opp de siste snorene og lot hånden gli innenfor. Hun klynket i det den varme hånden hans la seg om brystet hennes. Tommelen hans strøk over brystvorten og fikk den til å knoppe seg i vellyst. Leppene hans vandret fra munnen hennes, nedover halsen. Hun skjøt brystene frem, pep i det munnen hans lukket seg om den ene brystvorten. Tungen sirklet rundt den og fikk henne til å vri seg i nytelse.

"Få av deg buksa!" hikstet hun utålmodig, selv om på samme tid ønsket at det skulle vare lenge.

Langemann lo lavt. "Vi har det ikke travelt, har vi vel?" han så opp på henne med glitrende øyne.

"Ta av deg skjorta i det minste! Ikke pin meg slik!" hvisket hun og rev i den. Hun ville se bar hud, føle den under hendene sine. Til hennes lettelse adlød han. Han drysset små, lette kyss over hele ansiktet hennes mens han kneppet opp knappene. Til slutt hjalp hun til, vrengte skjorten av ham og strøk hendene desperat over overkroppen hans, lot fingrene følge musklenes kurve. Hun dyttet ham over på siden slik at hun kunne se ham bedre, mens hun utforsket kroppen hans med skjelvende hender. Han lå rolig og så på henne, nøt berøringen, kysset fingrene hennes når de strøk over leppene hans.

Hun var ikke klar over at hun gråt, før han løftet en hånd og strøk vekk en tåre fra kinnet hennes. Hun kastet seg inntil ham og klemte ham inntil seg. "Jeg elsker deg sånn!" hikstet hun. "Jeg kan ikke fatte at... at du er her med meg... det er for godt til å være sant!"

Han smilte og holdt henne litt ut fra seg. "Jeg... elsker deg også, Rosa. Det ER sant."

Hun satte seg oppå ham, holdt blikket hans med sitt, kjærtegnet hver tomme av kroppen hans. Når hun satt slik kunne hun kjenne den steinharde manndommen hans presse mot underlivet. Hun gned seg mot den, nøt friksjonen med høylydte stønn. Så begynte hun å løsne beltet hans, denne gangen stoppet han henne ikke. Det var så trangt i buksene at det nesten var smertefullt, han så på henne med halvlukkede øyne, smilte av iveren hennes.

Hun dro buksene av ham, strøk hendene oppover de muskuløse lårene, oppover magen, hele tiden mens hun med vilje unngikk å stryke ham mellom beina. Det pirret ham grenseløst, det rykket til i lemmet hans. Han bet i puten da hun endelig lukket fingrene om den harde manndommen. Stønnet høyt da han kjente håret hennes kile ham på magen, leppene som kysset tuppen av den stive staken. Da den varme munnen hennes lukket seg om ham føltes det ut som han skulle eksplodere, han vred seg i nytelse.

Rosa lukket øynene og lot tungen sirkle rundt hodet av manndommen hans, mens hånden masserte ham med bestemte bevegelser. Den andre hånden strøk over ballene, kilte dem varsomt. Hun sukket i velbehag når hun kjente hvordan han nøt behandlingen. Hun kikket opp på ham med lystent blikk, før hun reiste seg opp og gikk ut på gulvet ved siden av sengen. Langemann så et øyeblikk skuffet ut, men det gikk raskt over da hun sensuelt begynte å trekke av seg resten av klærne med langsomme bevegelser. Hun snudde ryggen til ham og lente seg fremover, lot ham få se den runde baken hennes naken. Smilende førte hun en hånd ned mellom lårene sine og lot fingrene gli inn mellom de fuktige kjønnsleppene. Lente seg fremover så han kunne se hele herligheten.

Stønnet fra mannen i senga fortalte henne at oppvisningen hadde ønsket effekt. Han akte seg opp i sengen, satte seg på kanten og dro henne mot seg så hun ble stående foran ham. Hendene hans strøk over den nakne huden hennes, kysset henne på magen, mens han med en hånd masserte seg selv med dvelende bevegelser.

Hun tok hånden hans og førte den inn mellom lårene sine, mot den varme, fuktige sprekken som nærmest skrek etter oppmerksomhet. Beina ga etter under henne da han stakk en finger inn i henne og krummet den slik at den traff helt riktig. Det svartnet for øynene hennes av nytelse. Hun falt over ham, de ble liggende med beina utenfor sengekanten men hun klarte ikke kjenne annet enn fingeren hans som holdt på å drive henne til vanvidd av nytelse. Hun gjorde noen talende bevegelser med hoftene, noe som forsterket følelsen enda mer.

"Å, Gud..." hikstet hun mot brystkassen hans.

"Bare kall meg Langemann du..." humret han mot håret hennes. Det fikk henne til å fnise lavt, kommentaren hans var så upassende at latteren boblet i henne.

De flyttet seg inn i køya igjen, hun lente seg tilbake mot putene og sukket i velvære. Hun gispet da hun kjente hvordan flettene hans kilte henne nedover magen. Ubevisst spredte hun beina og lot ham få slippe til. Tungen hans masserte lystknappen hennes til hun småskrek av kåthet. Hun flettet fingrene inn i håret hans og presset ham mot underlivet, lugget ham i vanvare, men han brød seg ikke om det. Oppmerksomheten hans var rettet mot kvinnen som vred seg av lyst foran ham.

Hun var nær ved å komme da han stoppet opp, heiste seg opp på armene og så kjærlig ned på henne. Hun visste med hele seg at det var nå det skulle skje, hun så på ham med halvlukkede øyne. Han strøk henne over håret og kinnet, smilte til henne og så på henne med et blikk som rommet all verdens kjærlighet.

"Kom..." hvisket hun og heiste underlivet mot ham. Hun var klar, våt og vidåpen. Da han endelig gled inn i henne, klynket hun. Hun nøt å kjenne hvordan det første nølende støtet åpnet henne, hun støtte mot ham, kjente hvordan han trengte helt inn. Hun klamret seg til ham der de møttes i en felles rytme, som sakte brakte dem nærmere målet. Det kilte i hele kroppen, hun kjente ham i hele seg. Han fylte henne, hun klemte musklene om manndommen hans med pulserende bevegelser. Melket ham. Pusten gikk tungt og skjelvende nå, de hadde hisset hverandre opp så mye at det ikke kom til å vare stort lenger. Hun dyttet ham rundt, slik at hun havnet på toppen. Nå ville hun ta kontrollen, nå slapp han ikke unna! Ikke søren om han skulle få stoppe like før de kom nå!

Hun satte seg skrevs over ham og tredde seg nedpå ham igjen, nøt hvordan han bunnet i henne. Hun vugget litt på hoftene, før hun satte hendene i brystkassen hans og begynte å ri ham fast og bestemt. Hendene hans la seg om rumpeballene hennes, hjalp til å dytte henne nedpå for hvert støt. Hun bet seg i leppen av nytelse, lukket øynene og lente hodet bakover.

Det bygget seg opp i henne, som seige dønninger på havet, skylte over henne stadig sterkere, før hele verden eksploderte i et vell av farger og lyst. Hun skrek mot taket.

Krampetrekningene i underlivet hennes var akkurat det som skulle til for å dytte Langemann i samme retning, med et dypt stønn slapp han seg løs i henne, lot henne få hele ladningen.

Hun falt sammen over ham og hev etter pusten, søvnig av anstrengelsen. Hun la hånden bak nakken hans og kysset ham kjærlig, før hun la hodet på brystkassen hans og lyttet til de tunge, stødige hjerteslagene. Han strøk henne over håret og smilte ut i mørket.

Vagt registrerte han at det gikk i utgangsdøren, lette skritt lød i gangen utenfor, før han hørte lyden av en dør som ble åpnet og lukket. Pinky hadde kommet hjem. Guttungen hadde tydeligvis forstått at han burde gå rett til rommet sitt denne kvelden, for han stakk ikke hodet inn for å si god natt slik han pleide. Den blonde gutten var slett ikke dum...

Rosa la seg ned ved siden av ham, tett inntil, med en arm hvilende over ham. Han la en arm rundt henne og dro dynen over dem begge. Hun smilte tilfreds mens hun klemte ham inntil seg, kroet seg i armkroken hans. Hjertet hennes flommet over av kjærlighet og glede over at den var gjengjeldt.

Hun bestemte seg for å bli natten over. Folk kom til å snakke uansett om hun snek seg ut nå eller på morgenen...

"God natt, Langemann." mumlet hun smilende.

"God natt, Rosa." svarte han, hun kunne høre en undertone av ertende latter i stemmen hans. "Takk for teen..."

Hun lo og dasket ham lett på skulderen før hun la seg godt til rette på armen hans, ikke lenge etter innhentet søvnen henne.


End file.
